Hotchkiss Academy
by Beautiful.Tortured.Soul
Summary: Hotchkiss Academy has the best athletes, the top socialites, and the smartest students in all the US, or do they? Is it just because most of these rich preps have filthy rich daddies. Enter the private lives on the A-list, and enter the inevitable drama.


_With its French imported marble flooring and its sleek and modern new establishment, Hotchkiss Academy is the best of the best with its high GPA's, wealthy and successful teens, socialites, and scandalous rule breakers. With the best teachers and professors, the finest AP classes in the United States, and state of the art museum worthy piazzas, Hotchkiss is back, and ready to blow your mind. Let's meet the students, shall we?_

_-the stunning alpha-_

_Click clacking down the hallway in her new Steve Madden boots, she ignores the stares of the hottest guys, and smiles when she hears girls envy shrieking over her outfit. This was her life._

With the grace of Kate Winslet and the beauty of Beyonce, **Dylan Alexis Marvil **is fiery, hot, stunning, and she'll rock your world, in a good or a bad way. She has that super high 5.0 GPA, that amazing body, and the prettiest white smile that attracts everyone. Surreptitiously, her new half-sister, the infamous Massie Block, is making her appearance at _her _boarding school, and mucking it up with _her_ best friends. What's more is that Massie's gorgeous, confident, and Dylan wonders if her status in the A-list will collapse when people see her. And her boyfriend of 12 months, Joshua Hotz, seems to be falling for her half sister. And that can't be. So, Dylan's going to have to overthrow her enemy _and_ her half sister. She'd rather call her enemy!

-_The confident predecessor- _

_As confident as anyone in the A-list with her Dior sunglasses and her navy blue RL silk blouse, she smirked at her half sister, unaware of the girl glaring at her through the bushes._

After her downfall at Manhattan Elite, she traveled all the way to Brooklyn to reclaim her throne, but that's harder than she thought it would be. **Massie Victoria Block **is back after being kicked out of her last boarding school for prank gone wrong. She's a bad girl, and never comes clean. Lying is her hobby, and faking is her destiny. With her long dark brown curls, sharp amber eyes, and a face all girls at Hotchkiss will most likely envy, it's no wonder she has everyone fooled. Besides, her new stepsister is far from nice, and her new friends are far from loyal. While she's in love with a certain someone, her sister's boyfriend's in love with her. Talk about cat fights, tears, and drama.

_-the benevolent angel-_

_With her hand rubbing the sobbing girl's back, and her long arms around her, she pretended not to see her best friend's boyfriend winking at her from across the room._

With golden blond waves cascaded down to the small of her back, crystal clear blue eyes, and that innocent smile on her perfect, flawless face, **Claire Stacey Lyons **is gorgeous, stunning, and she hates being told what to do. She has that look in her eyes that makes you stop and stare. Her wide eyes and her constant questions are enough to make you slap her, but she's a good friend, loyal, comforting, and when you say, "He broke up with me", she won't respond with "Well, you didn't deserve him anyway." She's supportive, and she's the friend you want with you when you're at a party. She'll stop you if you're making the wrong decision.

_-the home wrecker to be-_

_With envy in her dark brown eyes, and fire in her tone, she snapped the picture, not caring if it would ruin his life forever._

She's the Danielle of the Housewives of New Jersey. **Alicia Nicole Rivera **is hot, sure, but she's mean, a bitch, and what's more, she's destructive. With C cups, and a nasty attitude, she's guaranteed to tear your friendship with someone, and tear your family apart. She's so cruel, Cruella de Vil retired when she heard of her heartless ways. Mostly, she rolls solo, but there's a reason there are so many breakups at Hotchkiss. It's thanks to Alicia. She has so many people worshipping her, but not because they care, no, because they don't want their social life flushed down the toilet. Of course, when new girl, Massie Block comes to Brooklyn, she makes destroying _her _life her new goal in life.

-_the emotionally unstable-_

_With wet navy blue eyes, ruined makeup, and frizzy hair, she leaned against her shoulder, wondering how anyone could dump her so cruelly, and still not care._

With her wild mood swings and pathetic nature, **Kristen Diana Gregory **is the unstable one of the group. With her navy blue eyes and dirty blond curls, she's beautiful, that's for sure, but no one would ever know what with all that crying and sobbing she does in her dorm room and the upstairs bathroom. With Claire as her best friend, it's a wonder she hasn't been ditched by her yet, but she has been ditched by her latest boyfriend, Cam Fisher. If anyone asked, "what is your favorite actor?" she'd reply. "my ex-boyfriend" She's constantly being broken up with, but all her friends know she's really nice, just clingy and insecure. Will she stay in the A-list, or will her friendships crash and burn just like her love life?

-_the independent tortured soul-_

_With eyes intent on the girl who had ruined her life, she shook her head, and hurried to her dorm room, ready to go emo once and for all._

After her so called best friend, Olivia Ryan, betrayed her for Skye, Dylan, and Layne, **Nikki Laverne Dalton **became a gothic punk. She dyed her hair jet black, added cobalt blue streaks to match her eyes, and wears a lot of eyeliner. Maybe she's A minus list, but she's still pretty, but out of touch, and hard to reach beyond her hard screamo/metal exterior. But, something good is finally happening to her. Olivia's boyfriend, Griffin Hastings, is in love with her, and secretly, she's been dating him behind her back. Now, all her hidden secrets are pouring out, and obviously, Nikki overestimated Dylan's self control and now, she's about to be destroyed.

-_the scandalous heartbreaker-_

_Disregarding her so called friends and her boyfriend, whom she repeatedly cheated on, she walked towards the new boy, her eyes clear on what mistake she was going to make._

After ditching her lamex10 friend, Nikki Dalton, **Olivia Regina Ryan **is living the life, drinking alcohol, and rolling with the worst and the best of the worst of them. Dylan's her "best friend", but anyone could tell the two aren't very close. After Olivia ditched her best friend in the world, Dylan, Skye, and Layne are wary of her backstabbing ways, so Olivia is stuck partying and cheating on her funny, sweet, and considerate boyfriend. Even though Olivia's not the only whore to be, she's in the A-list, so her life is much more public than cheaters in the B-list or below. The thing is, while she's cheating on her boyfriend, her boyfriend might be cheating on her.

_-the unspoken beta-_

_In a room full of fighting, tears, and some of her own friends rebelling, she knows what she has to do. She has to tell her best friend that their friendship was over._

With her buttery blond waves, tiffany box blue eyes, and that heart shaped face that has the guys running, **Skye Lisa Hamilton **is the loyal best friend to Dylan, and is starting to feel the sting. Dylan's kingdom is slipping, and through the weeks, she's getting meaner and nastier by the minute, and everyone is starting to crack. But, Skye made a promise to Dylan and herself she wouldn't be a ruthless backstabber, and that she would find a best friend, and stick with them. But now, she's not so sure. Because of her friendship with her ungrateful best friend, her relationship with her boyfriend, Kemp Hurley, is slipping.

-_the master of disguise-_

_When she saw that her best friend had hit the bottom of the social chain, she immediately walked away, feeling guilty until some guy asked her for her number._

With her flirty hazel brown eyes, curly dark reddish brown hair, and the way she walks, **Layne Janine Abeley **is that girl who is friends only for benefits. Once you hit the bottom of the social ladder, she's gone. Basically, she's a fake. Layne's single, and considered a triple P. Pretty, pretentious, and popular. She's full of herself, and knows she'll probably be back to hanging with Kristen and Claire, the mysterious blond belles of the school. But, with school parties going on, Layne needs to find a boyfriend, new friends, and then ditch her old ones before they come to terms and ditch her.

_-the jealous plotter-_

_With her hands on her hips, and blood rushing to her cheeks, her brown eyes narrowed at the sight of her boyfriend intertwined with her. She had some planning to do._

Selfish. That's one word to describe **Kori Marie Gedman. **She's friends with Alicia Rivera, and it shows to everyone. Her boyfriend of 5 months, Chris Plovert, dumped her, and left her out cold on her own, with no real friends to pick up the broken pieces, and now that bitch is dating Claire Lyons, the sweetheart and loyal companion. Everyone would want her as a girlfriend and a best friend. She's sweet, adoring, and she's simply fascinating. Everything Kori's not. Now, she has to destroy Claire, and get her boyfriend back, no matter what the cost. If there are lives lost, so be it. If Claire has a breakdown, who cares? Kori has to get her man back, even when he already forgot about her.

-_the man "of the people"-_

_Stuck between right and wrong, he knew he had crossed over to the dark side. His ex girlfriend, fallen and unsupported, and the girl he loved, in the arms of somebody else._

With his jet black curls, brown eyes, and buff body thanks to years of Lacrosse, soccer, football, and basketball, he's back, and this time, ladies, he's taken. **Joshua Evan Hotz **is hot, stylistic, smart, yes 4.8, and simply darling. But, what's a guy in a room with a bunch of hot girls with a girlfriend? Dead meat. When Dylan's new half-sister comes to Hotchkiss, yes named after his father, who owns the stinking boarding school, he falls head over heels, and totally forgets for the moment that he's not single. But, with the help of his friends, he may pull off a near perfect dump that seems so harmless. Or, he might crash and burn in the process. Option 2, obviously.

_-the too good to be true-_

_Cheating was wrong, and he knew it. But, her rosy lips were so close. What he didn't know was his girlfriend was also close. Close enough to see everything he was doing._

With his flawless grades, chestnut hair, and the novel he checked out of the library safely hidden in his L.L Bean backpack, **Griffin Xavier Hastings **has the appearance of the perfect boyfriend, but boy, is he everybody's fool or what? After seeing his girlfriend flirting with some random guy, he immediately turns on male defense mode, and starts dating Nikki. Nikki's kind, non rude, and has an actual life outside of Lattes and gossip. But, this handsome thing will get a dose of reality when he cheats on a girl who can make your life and living hell, present and future. That'll teach him who not to screw with.

-_The heartless liar-_

_Trying not to be moved by her sobs and sniffles, he maneuvered himself away from his crying ex girlfriend, leaned against the wall, and proceeded to flirt with her best friend. _

Straight from hell with his signature smirk, and his steamy good looks, **Cameron Brandon Fisher **is cruel, heartless, and his best friends are Alicia and Kori, the wicked witches of Brooklyn. He dumps his clingy girlfriend for need of space and emotional well being. What he doesn't know is Kristen is the type of girl to commit suicide when her heart gets broken one too many times, and unfortunately for this conceited jerk face, this may be one of those times. Will Cam straighten up, or will military school have to do the job for him?

_-the very possessive-_

_Seeing her kissing him made him livid. Taking his coat, he marched over to the soon-to-be dead boy, and soon-to-be in a coma girl. _

With his dark eyes and suave ways, **Kemp Alex Hurley** may seem mysterious and protective, but he's possessive, and hates when he sees his girlfriend talking to other guys or going places without him. So, with his new girlfriend, Skye, he takes their relationship to the extreme. He checks her cell phone, follows her everywhere, interrogates her, and won't let her wear anything too low cut or too short, in fear some of the guys at Hotchkiss will notice her. To everyone else, he's a big brother to her, but to Skye, he's a terror that she can't wait to get away from.

-_the boy of your dreams-_

_Being with her made him so happy. It was like an angel from heaven had sent her down to make his life heaven on earth for good. Too bad his ex hates him, and his friend despises him._

Who doesn't want him? **Christopher Anthony Plovert **is slightly on the short side, but he's funny, not a player, and a total girl's guy. He's the one who will go shopping with you when your best friends won't, and the guy you can't help but take advantage of, like Kori did. He's just so sweet and good, you want to use that to cheat on him, and beg for him back, knowing he'll forgive you. You want to yell and scream, just to watch him bring you flowers and chocolate, and beg for your forgiveness, even though he didn't do anything. But, for once, Claire isn't like that…or is she?

_-the discrete soccer player-_

_With his eyes turned towards the amber eyed beauty, knowing he would lose his friendship, he kissed her willingly, and paid the consequences._

With his eyes on the soccer goal ahead of him, **Derrick Luke Harrington **doesn't really have time for girls, until the new one starts checking him out. With his shaggy blond hair, golden colored eyes, and muscular frame, who wouldn't want to date him? Oh yeah, because to many girls are blind, and chase after the bad boys instead of settling for the moderately good ones. He, in turn, likes Massie, but so many things are getting in the way of it. Josh, Dylan, Alicia…he just wishes he could have an easy love life for once.


End file.
